


Starting New

by Notamorningperson88



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Order 66
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 12,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24249130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notamorningperson88/pseuds/Notamorningperson88
Summary: The Jedi Order is in ruins but despite that, they fight for peace. For the Republic. The remaining Jedi  fight along side the Rebellion to end Emperor Palpatine's tyranny and bring peace back to the galaxy.
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, ya'll. This is a story that I wrote many years ago, and originally posted on Wattpad. It's really not the best, and my writing has improved a lot since writing this, but I'm posting it on here anyway. One day, I wish to return to this story and rewrite it, but until then, I hope you guys enjoy!

Shaak Ti, Kit Fisto, Mace Windu, Saesee Tiin, and Agen Kolar walk to the gunship. Mace turns to Kit and Shaak.

"Stay here. If we fail, protect the Temple." Mace bows. "May the Force be with us all."

They board the gunship and take off towards the Senate Building.

Kit turns to Shaak Ti.

"If they fail, Sidious will target the Temple. We can not allow him to attain the archives or the holocrons. I want you to put the holocrons on a ship and leave the Temple and tell Jocasta to up load the archives on a hard drive."

"Where?"

'Polis Massa.'

"Go to Polis Massa. Take Jocasta and the younglings."

Shaak nods and runs off.

\------15 Minutes Later------

The shift in the Force was powerful enough to knock Kit down.

A human Padawan runs up to Kit and helps him up.

"Master! The clones into the Temple and attacking every Jedi they see!"

Kit links his comm to the Temple speakers.

"This is High Councilman Kit Fisto. Chancellor Palpatine is a Sith! He has ordered the clones to terminate all Jedi! Evacuate the Temple and go into hiding. May the Force be with you."

Kit turns his comm off and glances to the padawan.

"Go, young padawan."

He runs away. Kit runs to a gunship.

'I must get to Polis Massa.'

\------Felucia------

Aayla Secura leads her troops through the dense forests of Felucia. The sounds of blasters aiming made her turn around.

The clones were... aiming at me?

"What? What are you doing!?"

"I'm sorry General. Orders are orders."

"Please don't do this!"

The clones ignore her plea. They fire. Aayla uses the Force to jump higher. She lands behind them and be-heads them. She sheaths her lightsaber and clips it to here belt as tears fall from eyes.

My friends betrayed me.

'Go to Polis Massa.'

\------Saleucami------

Stass Allie rode speeder to the Separatists base.

'Danger! Danger! Jump!' The Force screamed at her.

'What?'

She did it anyway as the two clones behind her shot at her speeder. They.... they shot at me. They were turning around. Stass used the Force to push one of the speeders into the other.

'Why would they attack me?'

'Polis Massa. Answers.'

\------Mygeeto------

Ki-Adi Mundi charges at the enemy. The clones behind him stop and aim at him. Ki-Adi turns around, bewildered that the clones weren't following him. The clones fire at him and he tried to deflect them but was unsuccessful. He fell to the ground with blaster shots to his shoulder, stomach, and chest. The clones move to fight the droids. Ki-Adi opens his eyes and tries to get up.

'Good thing I have two hearts.'

Ki-Adi uses a healing trance to heal is wounds. They weren't that bad. He looks around for any clones. None.

'Polis Massa. Go to Polis Massa.'

\------Cato Neimoidia------

Plo Koon swerves to the right in his starfighter. The clones in the ships behind him aim at him.

'Danger! Turn left!'

Plo was confused but did so anyway. The clones missed.

'They shot at me!'

Plo got behind them and shot them out of the sky.

'Why?'

'Polis Massa.'

\------Kashyyyk------

Yoda drops his grimer stick.

The deaths... so many deaths.

'Behind you!'

Yoda ignites his lightsaber and be-heads the clones.

\------Kashyyyk------

Luminara Unduli was discussing battle plans when she got a comm message from Master Yoda. She walks away from the clones.

"Master Yoda? What is it?"

"Betray us, the clones did. Beware."

The comm message ends there.

'Betrayed?'

Luminara turns around and sees the clones aiming at her. She Force pushes them. She ignites her lightsabers as the clones regain there blasters and shoot her. She rushes forward slashing them as she ran. An AT-RT aims at her and she knew she had to retreat. She runs into the forest.

'Polis Massa.'

\------Shili------

Ahsoka Tano walks through the crowded city streets.

'Go to Pollis Massa.'


	2. Chapter 2

Shaak Ti stood at the control center of Polis Massa. It was an abandoned Republic base on an asteroid. The younglings were resting in there quarters. Shaak sighs. She felt the shift in the Force and could only think of one conclusion. They failed to kill Palpatine. She was interrupted from her thought by Master Jocasta Nu.

"Shaak! There is a ship coming out of hyperspace!

"Go to the younglings!"

Jocasta nodded and left.

Shaak ran to the landing bay. She waited with her ligthsaber ignited. To her surprise, a starfighter landed but she still did not deactivate her lightsaber. The cockpit opened and a Tholothian jumped out. Shaak deactivated her lightsaber immediately at embraced her friend and fellow Council member.

"Stass! You survived."

"Yes but why did the clones turn on us?"

"They attacked you!?"

Stass sighs.

"Yes."

"Mace failed."

"What?"

"Mace, Saesee, and Agen all went to arrest Sidious but since the clones attacked you then I guess they failed."

Jocasta walked to them. Stass hugged her as Shaak explained everything. They looked out through the blue force field that protected the people inside the base from dying due to no oxygen. Several other ships cam out of hyperspace.

"I sense Jedi." Stass said.

The ships landed. Ki-Adi Mundi, Plo Koon, Kit Fisto, Luminara Unduli, Sha Koon, Aayla Secura, and Ahsoka Tano all hugged each other and the Jedi that arrived before themselves. Kit explained everything. Then an Alderaanian ship came out of hyperspace. It landed. Senator Bail Organa and Yoda walked out. Yoda was tired and sad. He had been unable to defeat Darth Sidious.

"Master Yoda!" Kit says happily.

Yoda smiled but soon frowned. He was glad some Jedi survived but so many have died.

"Failed to defeat Darth Sidious, I did."

"We will survive this. We will rebuild the Order!" Aayla says determined.

Right after she said that a Nubian cruiser landed. Obi-Wan Kenobi rushed out carrying Senator Amidala. Stass Allie ran to him. She yelled at the Alderaanian soldiers that came with Bail and Yoda.

"Get a stretcher! What happened!?"

"She's in labor!"

The soldiers brought a stretcher and Stass put her on it. She rushed her to the Medical Ward with Obi-Wan following.

\------1 Hour Later------

Padmé was screaming. The medical droid was trying to calm her but it was not working.

"Come on Padmé" Stass said. "Okay!"

Stass grabbed the baby boy, wrapped him in a cloth, and handed him to Padmé.

"Luke."

She handed Luke to Obi-Wan. She screamed again.

"One more push!" Stass urged. "Good."

She did the same thing she did with Luke and handed the baby girl to Padmé.

"Leia."

She handed her to Bail. She turned to Obi-Wan.

"Tell....Ani....I love him."

Her head dropped.

"Hurry! She's dying!" Stass screamed.

Ob-Wan and Bail was pushed out with Luke And Leia.


	3. Chapter 3

Stass Allie came out of the operating room to inform the other Jedi of Padmé's condition.

"She will survive."

Obi-Wan smiled.

The Jedi might be able to defeat the Sith.

\------30 Days After------

The Jedi were still on Polis Massa when newly mastered Aayla Secura had a vision.

Jedi.

Kessel.

Slaughter.

Vader.

Aayla made up her mind. She walked towards Master Yoda's quarters. The doors open and she sat down next to Yoda.

"Master Yoda. I had a.... vision. There is going to be a meeting on Kessel. The Jedi there are going to die by Vader's hand."

"Hmmmm. Go, you will, along with Master Koon."

"Thank you Master."

\------Kessel------

Aayla landed the gunship. She put on her breathing mask and jumped out of the cockpit. Plo Koon followed her. They walked toward the door in Aayla's vision. Plo Koon slowly opened the door. They walked in and took there breathing masks. Shadday Potkin, Tsui Choi, Bultar Swan, Roblio Darté, Sia-Lan Wezz, Ma'Kis'Shaalas, Koffi Arana, and Jastus Farr look up with their hands on there lightsabers.

"Master Koon! Master Secura! I am glad you are alive." Shadday exclaimed.

Aayla and Plo smiled.

"Come. We were discussing how we are going to fight the Empire." Shadday says.

"We will discuss that later. There are a few Jedi on Polis Massa and you can't stay here. Vader is coming." Plo explained.

"I know. I lured him here with his fascination with Obi-Wan Kenobi." Shadday says.

"What! You lead him to us!?" Tsui exclaimed.

"Yes. We have the advantage! Eight against one!" Shadday says.

"He is more powerful than you think." Aayla advises.

The door flies off it's hinges. A mechanic breathing fills the room.

"It is too late to leave. We must fight!" Koffi Arana says charging at Vader with Roblio Darté and Ma'Kis'Shaalas behind him.

The others watch in horror as Vader decapitates Koffi. Roblio tries to be-head Vader but instead gets cut in half. Ma'Kis'Shaalas tries to charge at him again but gets thrown against the rail, his neck breaking.

"Go! Get to the gunship! I will hold him off!" Plo yells at the others.

The other Jedi run to the gunship as Plo clashes blades with Vader.

"Where is Kenobi!?"

Plo ignores him. Vader swings his lightsaber violently at Plo's head. He barely dodged it.

'This is a battle I can not win.'

Plo decides to retreat back to the gunship. When he gets to the gunship it is off the ground.

"Hurry Master Koon!" Baltar screams.

Vader was right behind him. He uses the Force to make him jump higher and lands inside the gunship. Vader watches as they leave the atmosphere. He contacts the Executor.

"Destory that gunship!"

Aayla swerves to the right. The star destroyer was aiming all there attacks at them.

"We've got to get out of here!" Tsui yells to Aayla through the comm.

"I'm trying!"

Aayla flys behind it. She activates the hyperdrive. Blue stripes surround the gunship as they head to Polis Massa.


	4. Chapter 4

\------2 Months After Order 66------

The Jedi have moved from Polis Massa to a planet called Secria. It was one thirty-seven planets deleted from the archives. Bail Organa has hired builders to build a Temple here. It is almost done. There are over one hundred Jedi at the new Jedi Temple. They also found Anakin who was secretly sabotaging Imperials on Naboo.

The Jedi have joined the Rebellion lead by Padmé Amidala, Mon Mothma, and Bail Organa. Yoda and Obi-Wan considered seperating Luke and Leia but Padmé would not stand for it. Yoda begrudgingly allowed Padmé to keep her children.

The Rebellion is gaining a foothold in the galaxy. Most of the Outer Rim either supported the Rebellion or controlled by it. They had took control of Illum and Kamino thanks to Shaak Ti and Kit Fisto respectively. Now they had an unlimited army and lightsaber crystals for younglings. They were slowly making there way towards the mid rim, specifically Naboo.

\------Naboo------

Jedi Master Aayla Secura and her new padawan Ahsoka Tano ran through the streets of Theed deflecting blaster fire. The Rebellion troops behind them tried to cover them. Theh weren't as good as clone troopers. The clone troopers are still not done growing.

Aayla and Ahsoka killed all of the stormtroopers outside the palace. The Queen was being held in the dungeons because she wanted to join the Rebellion. The duo walked in. There were no guards. They ran to the dungeons.

"Queen Apailana!"

"The Rebellion has arrived! I thank you for freeing my planet."

Aayla smiled.

"Come. We must keep you safe until more Rebellion ships come."

The Queen nods.

They walk onto a balcony that looks over Theed. Rebellion ships come out of hyperspace over Naboo. The Queen shouts at the citizens below them.

"For the Republic!"

The crown shouts back.

"FOR THE REPUBLIC!!!"


	5. Chapter 5

Five Star Destroyers come out of hyperspace over Naboo.

"Destory those Star Cruisers!" Admiral Deban ordered the other officers on the deck.

The Star Destroyers fire. One of the Alliance cruisers explode.

"Retreat!" Captain Tjiy ordered.

"But sir! What about the troops on Naboo." An officer asks.

Tjiy sighs.

"We must retreat and come back with reinforcements."

Aayla, Queen Apailana, and Ahsoka watch as the Alliance star cruisers retreat from the system. Aayla screams at the soldiers.

"Get ready for attack!"

Aayla gestures to four soldiers and Ahsoka on the balcony with them.

"Take her to the Throne Room. Protect her at all costs."

"But-"

Aayla shakes her head and Ahsoka sighs.

"What do you Jedi say? Oh! May the Force be with you."

Aayla smiles.

"And you too. Now go."

They run off.

By now, the citizens have gone back into there houses, scared. Empire transports land outside of Theed. Aayla jumps from the balcony down to where the Rebels have set up, ready to fire at the stormtroopers. At least, a few hundred stormtroopers enter Theed. The Rebels shoot first. Aayla rushes forwards slashing at the stormtroopers. She senses a presence. Aayla jumps on top of a building to get out of the blaster fire. The presence was less powerful than a Sith. Has Palpatine broken the Rule Of Two!? Aayla runs towards the presence. A lake house? Aayla walks in. A male Zygerrian is pointing a red lightsaber at a family.

"Tell me where Amidala is!"

This must be Padmé's family!

"We will never tell you!" An old lady says defiantly

That must be her grandmother.

"Fine then."

He grabs one of the children and pushes her to the ground. He aims his lightsaber at the girl's chest.

"Tell me!"

A young woman speaks up.

"N-No."

The Dark Sider pulls his lightsaber up then pulls it back down to slash the girl's chest. It never happens.

Si'Ketrea was shocked at the blue lightsaber blocking his. How did he not sense a Jedi!?

"Go!" The Twi'lek Jedi screams at Amidala's family. Amidala's sister grabs her daughter and runs with the rest of her family. Si'Ketrea glares at the Jedi scum.

"You will pay for that!"


	6. Chapter 6

Aayla Force pushed him against the wall.. She pointed her lightsaber at him.

"It is over! Surrender now."

"Never!"

He pushed himself onto the lightsber. He slumped against the wall with a lightsaber hole in his head. Aayla deactivates her lightaber and clipped it onto her belt. Aayla comm's a group of Rebels to take care of the body. She exits the house. The family is outside waiting.

"Thank you Master Jedi. We are grateful."

"It was no problem. It is a Jedi's duty to protect the innocents."

Aayla looks towards Theed.

"I must go aid in the battle against the Empire."

The family nods. Aayla uses the Force to make her run faster to Theed. She finally gets there.

"Oh no! They have gotten through into the palace." She whispers to herself.

She runs into the palace. Stormtroopers try to stop her but she cuts them down easily. She runs towards the Throne Room.

"No!"

The stormtroopers have already shot down two of the for guards stationed to protect the Queen. She was hiding behind her chair. Ahsoka was trying to defend herself, the Queen, and the Rebles but there were too many troopers. Aayla quickly joined the fight. She cuts dow the remaining troopers. She runs to Ahsoka.

"Are you okay?"

"Yea..."

Ahsoka collapses. She was tired. Aayla put her on the throne to let her rest. By now Queen Apalaina has come from behind the chair.

"Thank you again Master Jedi."

Aayla nods and looks out the window. Rebel gunships are landing.

The Rebels have taken Naboo.


	7. Chapter 7

2 Years Later

Sidious sat in his chair watching Coruscant. His Empire is crumbling. The Rebellion has control of most of the galaxy. It will only be a matter of time before they attack Coruscant. Sidious' glared out of the window at the ships passing by. Sidious commed his secretary.

"Bring Sate Pestage to my office."

A few minutes later Sate Pestage walked into Sidious' office.

"Yes My Lord?"

"Call back any Imerial forces."

"What?"

Sidious turned to look at him.

"It will only be a matter of time before-"

A huge explosion rocked the building. Sidious looked out of the window. About the whole Rebellion fleet here. He could sense a lot of Jedi.

"There already here! Call them back now!" Sidious commanded.

Another explosion rocked the building.

"Y... yes Sir!"

Sate ran out.

Sidious watched wordlessly as the Rebellion and the Jedi fought to take the Empire's capital.

Yoda rode down to Coruscant with Kit Fisto, Aayla Secura, Plo Koon, and Shaak Ti.

"Time to end the war, it is." Yoda said as they touched down. Other gunships touched down with Jedi, clones, and Rebellion soldiers. Yoda stood on a box as Jedi crowded around them. He spotted the Jedi that rode with him, Luminara Unduli, Tsui Choi, Ki-Adi Mundi just to name a few.

"End this war today, we must! Fight for democracy, we do, and took that away from the galaxy, Sidious did! Time it is, to fight back! Rise from the ashes of the Empire, the Republic will!"

The Jedi cheered. They split up, all of them commanding some type of clone or rebel soldier.

Sidious watched as the rebels marched they're way towards the Senate building. A stormtrooper rushed in.

"Sir! We must get you out of here!"

Sidious threw the clone out of the window, breaking it.

"I can handle myself." He muttered.

\------1 Hours Later------

Anakin Skywalker stood in front of the Senate building with Yoda and Obi Wan next to him. The rebels have taken half of the planet.

"Go, you must. Your destiny, it is." Yoda said.

Anakin walked forward. A hand latched on his shoulder. He looked back. Obi Wan hugged him.

"May the Force be with you, brother." Obi Wan says.

Anakin smiled.

"You too.... brother."

Anakin walks towards the Senate building. Then something whacked his leg. Hard.

"OW!"

Anakin looked down. Master Yoda was looking at him.

"Tell the other younglings, you will not, but my favorite pupil, you always were."

Anakin bows in honor.

"Thank you Master Yoda."

Anakin walks towards the Senate building again. Anakin walked towards the Emperor's office killing any stormtroopers that shoot at him. He stood at the door. Waiting for him was Sidious. Anakin walked in. Sidious was watching the battle. He turns around. He talks in his nice and reassuring voice instead of that crackly voice.

"Ahhhh Anakin. It is good to see you again."


	8. Chapter 8

Obi Wan and Yoda watched as Anakin disappeared into the Senate building.

"Worry, you should not. Take care of himself, young Skywalker can."

"I hope your right."

Aayla ran up to them.

"Masters! An Imperial fleet has come out of hyperspace. It looks like all that's left of the Imperial Navy."

"How many ships are there?" Obi Wan asks.

"Ten star destroyers, fifteen light cruisers, twenty frigates, ten medium cruisers, fifty escort carriers, and one hundred troop transports."

Yoda sighs, his long pointy ears drooping.

"Long battle, this will be. Gather twenty of the best Jedi pilots, you will. Fend them off, we must, or no chance, we will have, at capturing Coruscant."

"Yes Master."

\------------

Anakin ignited his lightsaber and shrugged off his cape.

"Sidious." He growled.

The Emperor stood up. A hilt flew into his hand. Sidious ignited his blood red blade and jumped toward him.

"You will never defeat me! I have unlimited poooooooooweeeeeeeeer! AHAHAHA!!!"

Sidious sounded almost insane.

"The Light Side always prevails."

Sidious ignored him and used the Force to push him against the wall. Anakin jumped out of the way, his back now facing the window. Sidious looked at him. Sidious chuckled softly. He Force pushed him out of the window. Anakin didn't have any time to dodge. He flew out of the window but not before using the Force to drag Sidious out of the window with him. Sidious' cloak fell off. Anakin tried to slow himself down by using the Force but he could not stop sliding down the Senate building's round wall. Anakin fell now heading towards the ground. Anakin tried to use the Force to stop his speed but he was falling to fast. Then he felt another use the Force. He landed softly on the ground while Sidious hit the ground. He looked up. Yoda was standing over him.

"Thank you Master."

Yoda nods and looks towards Sidious who was standing up, glaring at Yoda and Anakin.

"No matter. I am more powerful than both of you combined!"

Anakin stood up and used the Force to call his lightsaber to him, which had fallen when he was pushed out of the window. He ignited his blade. Clones, Rebels, and Jedi ran around them, careful not to intervene. Sidious charged. Yoda jumped up, his blade clashing onto Sidious' with such ferocity. Anakin had never seen Yoda fight like this. He joined the fight. He swiped at Sidious' arm but he moved. He side stepped to the left and swung at Yoda. The green alien jumped and went to swing his lightsaber at the Sith's head but Yoda had fallen into Sidious' trap. He used the Force to push him into a building. It was so powerful that the building collapsed. Anakin watched in horror as Yoda was buried underneath the rubble.

"MASTER YODA!"

Sidious took this opportunity to swing at Anakin. His blade hit Anakin's arm. He screamed out of pain. He knelt down grabbing his arm.

"Now you will die!"

Anakin blasted Sidious back so far that he had hit one of the Jedi Temple's towers. It was the Reassignment Council Tower to be specific. Anakin stood up and used the Force to jump to the Temple. He landed as Sidious fell rolling under a tree in the Temple's courtyard. Anakin walked over to him. Sidious scrambled up against the tree.

"H...how? How did you gain such power?"

Anakin didn't answer. Sidious' face turned from shock to anger.

"Even if you kill me, another will replace me. They will be stronger. They will destroy the Jed-"

Anakin stabbed him in the heart. Sidious' eyes rolled back into his head as Anakin deactivated his blade. Sidious' lifeless body fell to the ground. Anakin chuckled.

"You were killed where the light burns the brightest."

The Anakin remembered Master Yoda. He ran back to the collapsed building. He used the Force to clear the rubble. Master Yoda laid on the ground.

"Master!"

Anakin rushed to Yoda. He pushed him over and shook him.

"Master!"

His eyes opened and stood up. He wobbled and coughed.

"Are you okay?"

"Suffered much worse, I did."

"Well just in case, I'm taking you to the Rebellion outpost Signa."

Yoda nodded and hopped on Anakin's shoulders.

Meanwhile...

"Delta Squadron take out those escort carriers!" Plo Koon sounded through the comm. General Dodonna ordered the soldiers on deck as another Rebellion ship exploded.

"DESTROY THOSE SHIPS!"

Saesee Tiin swerved to the left.

"One's on my tail! I can't get em' off!"

The Imperial fighter fired. It hit Tiin's fighter. It spiraled down as Saesee tried to control.

"IF I'M GOING DOWN, I'M TAKING YOU WITH ME!"

Saesee Tiin aimed his fighter the best he could at a star destroyer's bridge. It exploded. Plo could feel his loss in the Force. Plo sighed.

'Another Jedi lost.'

The last the medium cruisers exploded. Now all there's left is two star destoryers. Plo Koon fired on the bridge. It exploded killing the Imperials inside. The star destroyer swerved into the other star destroyer. The soldiers cheered. Dodonna contacted General Irotad.

"General. The fleet have been destroyed."

"Good. The ground forces have almost been wiped out."

"Good. Dodonna out."

Dodonna looked at the soldiers on the deck.

"For the Republic!"


	9. Chapter 9

Clones and Rebel soldiers lay everywhere. They died fighting for the Rebellion, for peace, for democracy, for the Republic.

'I will not let their sacrafice be in vain.'

"Push the enemy back! Push them back into The Works!" Shaak Ti screamed at the troopers.

The army of Rebels and clones relentlessly shot at the stormtroopers that were backing into the huge factory known as 'The Works'.

Ki-Adi Mundi ran over with his battalion and ordered them to shoot.

"What's the status report?" Shaak screams over the blaster fire while deflecting shots.

"The stormtroopers are held up in the Senate. They have hostages."

Shaak turns her attention back to The Works. She contacts a pilot.

"Drop smoke bombs into The Works. Flush the stormtroopers out!"

Gunships fly overhead, dropping smoke bombs into the huge factory. Stormtroopers run out. They drop there blasters and put there hands up. Clones run up to them and put the surrendering Imperials into cuffs.

\------

Padme Amidala, Mon Mothma, Bail Organa, and Lux Bonteri along with a clone escort of four clones head towards the Senate Rotunda. They had been tasked to negotiate the release of the hostages. They walked until they reached the hallway where you would enter your planets pod. A bunch of stormtroopers and a man in a grey suit stood there with Nee Alavar, Senator of the Kanz sector, Riyo Chuchi, Senator of Pantora, Bana Breemu, Senator of the Humbarine sector, Canna Omonda, Senator of Chandrila when Mon Mothma fled after she was discovered helping the Rebellion, Meena Tills, Senator of the Calarmari sector, Kin Robb, Senator of Taris, and Fang Zi, Senator of the Sern sector. All of them were secretly helping the Rebellion. Padme walked up towards the man in grey while the others stayed behind her.

"Admiral Piett, right?"

He was known to have very neutral beliefs. Maybe he could be persuaded to let the hostages go.

"Yes. You are Padme Amidala."

"Glad that you know me. Let's get down to buisness, shall we."

"Yes, we shall."

"Now the Republic will surely execute most Imperials. The ones they don't execute will probably be in prison for the rest of their natural life. If you hand over the hostages, you will not be executed and your prison sentence will be decreased dramatically, ten to fifteen years to be exact."

"I will not betray my Emperor."

Well, that wasn't very neutral.

"He betrayed you first."

"W...what are talking about?"

"You were a Republic officer right?"

"Yes. What does that have anything to do with this?"

"Why did you join?"

"This has nothing to do with the reason you came!"

"Answer the question!"

Piett sighs.

"The galaxy was at war. I wanted to help stop it."

"Do you know what a Sith is?"

"A what? No."

"Your Emperor was one. A Sith is the ancient enemy of the Jedi. They are greedy and power hungry but above all else they thrive on chaos."

"That can't be true."

"It is."

The stormtroopers could see that Piett was going to break and give the hostages over. A stormtrooper commanded the hostages to walk into a pod. The stormtrooper then aimed at Piett.

"Traitor!"

The stormtrooper shot. It was supposed to be a deadly shot but Padme saw it first and pushed him to the left. The blast hit his shoulder. All the stormtroopers started firing. The clones and the other Rebellion leaders did the same. Padme look Piett in the eyes.

"Please help us."

Piett leaned against the wall for a few seconds before taking out his blaster. Padme started shooting too. By now all the clones were dead and the stormtroopers were advancing. A shot grazed Mon's stomach. She fell to the ground clutching her wound. They were losing. She used her comm to contact the clones outside the Senate.

"Come in!"

"What is it, Ma'am."

"We need reinforcements now!"

"Right away."

Padme shut he comm off and started firing again. 

A few minutes later, three figures ran up behind them. Jedi! Padme recognized them as Kit Fisto, Stass Allie, and Bultar Swan. Stass went over to Mon while the other Jedi engaged the stormtroopers. In seconds the stormtroopers were dead. Bultar went to Padme and Piett while Kit went to the hostages. The hostages walked out and hugged Padme, Bail, and Lux. Mon was being carried to get her injuries treated. All of them walked out of the Senate building. The clones were throwing there helmets in the air and screaming.

Padme smiles.

They had taken Coruscant.

They had won the war.


	10. Chapter 10

Ten Years After the Battle Of Coruscant

Sirya, who was better known as the Light Side of the Force, watched as Anakin, the Chosen One, trained his children in the ways of the Jedi. Tagae, better known as the Dark Side of the Force, appeared beside her. He spoke to her but kept his eyes on Anakin.

"You won this round, sister, but you will not win the war. The Dark Side will not be beaten that easily."

Sirya looked at her brother.

"The light will always conquer the dark."

Tagae looked at her.

"It's about time I changed that then."

He raised his hand at Luke. Sirya knew what he was doing and tried to stop him but she was too late. The darkness hit Luke. Darkness surrounded him before it sent him sprawling to the ground. Anakin quickly deactivated his lightsaber and rushed to his son's side. Leia stood by Yoda who was watching in shock. Sirya watched in horror as Anakin tried to wake his unconscious son, who was contaminated with the Dark Side.

"H...how could you!?" Sirya looked at her brother. Her monster of a brother. "He was a child! He was innocent!"

Her brother just smiled.

"No one is innocent, my dear sister. The strong ones just choose to embrace the darkness."

Sirya decided if the light had any chance of winning against the Dark Side, then she would have to do the same. Sirya walked over to Leia, who was next to Yoda. Tagae rushed towards her but it was too late. Sirya leaned down and placed her hand on Leia's heart. Light shined bright around her before she fainted. Sirya looks at her brother who was shaking in anger.

"It's not over yet."

A black hilt appeared in Tagae's hand. He ignited his lightsaber and it glowed a bright red. Sirya pulled out her two sabers, which both have white hilts. Tagae rushed forward clashing his red blade against his sister's white ones. They were both so evenly matched that neither could win. Sirya jumped on a wall behind her.

"I call on my dead Jedi brethren! Help me fight my brother, the darkness that surrounds the light."

Nomi Sunrider, Bastilla Shan, her daughter Satele Shan, and Qui Gon Jinn appeared beside her. Tagae narrowed his eyes.

"I call on my dead Sith brethren! Help me fight my sister, the light that makes the dark cower."

Exar Kun, Darth Sidious, Darth Vitiate, and Darth Plagueis appeared beside him. Satele battled Darth Vitiate, Nomi charged at Exar Kun, Bastilla waited for Sidious to strike, and Qui Gon and Plagueis circled each other. Sirya charged at her brother. Tagae dodged the attack and swung his lightsaber at Sirya's leg. Sirya jumped out of the way before Tagae could slice her leg. Sirya looked at her pure white dress. Not a scratch. She looked at the others. Nomi kicked Exar into Sidious. Bastilla took this chance to strike Sidious. She stabbed him in the heart. His body turned to dust and blew away. Qui Gon had already killed Plagueis and was helping Nomi battle Exar. Satele swung her lightsaber at Dath Vitiate's head. Dust fell on her boots. The four Jedi then attacked Exar. They finished him in minutes. Tagae growled.

"Let me show you what TRUE power is!"

Tagae ran swiftly to the four dead Jedi. He jumped in the air. When he landed, he decapitated Qui Gon. His body turned into dust. Tagae threw his lightsaber at Bastilla. It sliced her body in two. Dust blows everywhere. Tagae engaged Satele. Satele dodged a few attacked before she was stabbed in the heart. Tagae looks at Nomi. Dust of the Jedi and Sith blow everywhere. Tagae charged at her. Nomi attacked at Tagae's legs but he jumped out of the way and swung his lightsaber at her legs. Nomi fell to the ground, her legs amputated from her body. She screamed before Tagae stabbed her. He looked at his sister.

"Now you know the true power of the Dark Side. You'd be wise to not cross it."

Tagae disappeared. Sirya needed to stack the odds in her favor. Sirya teleported herself into the Jedi Council Chambers. They were having a meeting. Every Council member was there.

"Do we know what happened to the Skywalker twins?" Aayla Secura asks.

"No but witnesses say that a darkness surrounded Luke before he fainted. The same thing happened to Leia except it was white." Obi Wan answered.

"Disturbing, this is. What happened to the twins, find out we must."

Sirya makes herself visible to the Jedi. Usually no can see her or her brother unless they allow you to see them.

"I know what happened." She says.


	11. Chapter 11

Obi Wan, who was promoted to Master of the Order after Mace Windu died, spoke first.

"Who are you? How did you get in here?"

Sirya smiled.

"I am Sirya, better known as.. the Light Side of the Force."

This shocked all the Jedi Masters. Even Yoda who was generally perceived as all knowing.

"Assume I do, something to do with young Skywalker, it has." Yoda asks.

Sirya nods.

"Yes. Something terrible has happened to Luke."

"What?" Oppo Rancisis asked.

"He was contaminated by my brother, Tagae."

"Who is Tagae?" Plo Koon asks.

"He is the Dark Side as I am the Light Side."

"Why did he contaminate Luke with the Dark Side?" Shaak Ti asks.

"Me and my brother are at war. The Dark Side versus the Light Side. He did this so he could weaken me. The less light in the galaxy, the less powerful I am. Once he kills or corrupts all the light in the galaxy, he can kill me to prevent me from creating more light."

Gasps sound inside the room.

"What happens if you die?" Kit Fisto asks.

"The light dies with me. The darkness will rule over the galaxy with no hope of ever seeing the light again."

They were shocked to silence.

"Mwahahahahaha!"

Everyone except Yoda and Sirya look around.

"What is that? What is that laughter?" Jocasta Nu asks.

"Brother." Sirya practically growled.

Tagae appeared beside her. He smiled at the shocked Jedi.

"Hello sister! Why are you including strangers into our family squabbles?"

"You call this a squabble!? You are killing innocents!"

He shrugged.

"I was bored. And how many times do I have to tell you, no one is innocent. The strong ones just choose to embrace their inner demons."

"You're a monster."

"Thank you! Well, I have to go kill some more light filled 'innocents', as you call them. Bye!"

Tagae disappeared.

Sirya looked towards the Jedi.

"Please help me."

Yoda stands up and bows.

"Happy, we are to help."

Sirya smiles.

"Thank you."

"You still haven't said what happened to Leia." Ki-Adi Mundi reminds her.

"In order to counteract Tagae's contamination of Luke, I made Leia the purest being in the galaxy." Sirya sighs. "I regret this but Tagae gave me no choice. Leia has to kill Luke in order to stop the threat to the galaxy."


	12. Chapter 12

"NO! MY DAUGHTER WILL NOT KILL HER BROTHER!" Anakin screamed, outraged.

Sirya couldn't blame him. She didn't want this either but Tagae forced her into this position.

"I don't want this either but Leia has to kill Luke. It is the only way. If Luke dies I will make sure that he goes to the Netherworld of the Force."

"If? Netherworld?" Stass Allie asks.

"Luke and Leia are both equally powerful but not immortal. Luke could win but he could also lose. The same with Leia. The Netherworld of the Force is a place I created for souls that follow the light. Chaos is the place I created for the souls that follow the Dark Side to be punished for eternity."

"NO! I will not have it!" Anakin yells.

"I understand, Anakin. I have been watching people die for millennia. The last thing I have of my brother before he turned." 

Sirya says the last sentence under breath but Yoda heard. He had to ask her what she meant.

"You don't know what it's like to be a parent!"

Sirya stays quiet as Anakin stomps out. He's right. She didn't know.

"Do you agree with me?" Sirya asks.

"Sadly, agree I do. Sacrifice one for many, the Skywalkers do. Ache, my heart does." Yoda says mournfully.

The other Jedi nod sadly.

"I feel the same way." Sirya mutters.

\------

Sirya walks into the Room of One Thousand Fountains as she usually does except she's visible. Yoda walked up to her.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Yoda asks.

"Yes."

"Mean, what did you, in the Council Chambers?"

"You heard that?"

Yoda nods.

"My brother and I created this. The galaxy, I mean. We were happy but one day, he saw what we created. The power of it. He sought it. When he told me his wishes, I was disgusted. He wanted to make the very things we created, slaves. A means to serve his every will. Ever since I denied his offer to join him, I have been at war with him."

"Sorry, I am. Sad it is to lose a brother. The same way, I feel, when a Jedi dies."

"That is why I need to protect it. For my brother. Not the monster he became."

"Do, what shall we?"

"We will let them grow up. Let them live as normal life as possible. We will tell Leia when Luke turns completely. Right now, it is only growing. When it finishes growing, it will do something terrible."

"Like this, I do not."

"Neither do I but this has to be done. For the good of all."


	13. Chapter 13

Nine Years Later

"STOP! STOP IT RIGHT NOW!"

Sirya ran over Luke, who was kicking a youngling. Sirya used the Force to push him away lightly. He looked at her with yellow eyes. She froze. They quickly turned to blue.

"S..sorry Master."

Sirya grabbed his shoulder. Her eyes flashed white before she fainted.

A vision.

\------Vision------

The huge moon sits a considerable distance from Alderaan. Darth Vader sits in his throne watching as his super laser charges. He pushes some blonde hair out of his face.

"This will show the rest of the galaxy and the Republic that no one can defeat me! I WILL CONTROL THE GALAXY EVEN IF I HAVE TO DESTROY EVERY LAST PLANET!!!! FIRE!" Darth Vader orders.

It fires.

\------

Coruscant was in ruins. Dead bodies and rubble from the fallen buildings are everywhere. Sith walk down the streets with two men in a dark cloaks leading them. Darth Vader and Tagae. Across from them, Jedi stand with two woman in front of them with lightsabers in hand.

"Your tyranny ends here Vader! I will not let you destroy the Republic or the Jedi!" Leia shouts at Vader.

"That is not your decision to make, my dear sister. It is mine!" He says as he ignites his blade.

Tagae ignites his.

"Please, Luke! Don't do this!"

Vader and Tagae start running at them.

"Then you leave me no choice." Leia says.

The Sirya and Leia ignite their ightsabers and stand into defence position as do the rest of the Jedi. Sirya clashes blades with her brother. 

The Light vs The Dark.

\------

"Master? Master!?"

Sirya slowly opens her eyes. Leia is standing over her. Leia offers her hand and Sirya takes it. Luke is leaning against a wall.

"Come on. The Healers will-"

"No! Take me to the Jedi Council."

"But Master-"

"Now! You too Luke."

Leia helps Sirya over to the Council Chambers with Luke in tow. The doors open as the Council look at Sirya.

"Master Sirya? What happened?" Obi Wan asks.

Sirya looks at Luke and Leia.

"N...nothing. I found Luke kicking another youngling."

"Talk about this, we will. Outside, you will wait. Watch him, you will, young Leia." Yoda says.

Leia nods and takes Luke outside.

"This is the third time this month. We can not keep him in this Temple." Plo Koon says calmly.

"He might hurt someone. Or worse." Luminara says.

"Agree, I do. Turn to the Dark Side, he will. Prolong the inevitable, we will not. Bring Skywalker in." Yoda says wisely.

"Master! We can't! He's my son!" Anakin pleads.

"Accept it, you must! Turning to the Dark Side, his destiny is! Powerless to stop it, you are!"

Anakin sits back into his seat in sorrow.

"Bring young Skywalker in." Yoda repeats.

Luke comes in.

"Young Skywalker. Dangerous, you are. Too dangerous. Because of your recent actions, you are expelled from the Jedi Order!" Yoda says.

Luke's eyes widen then turns yellow. He quivers in anger. Luke looks towards his father.

"Your going to let them do this to me!?"

"I...I'm s..sorry."

The room began to shake. The chairs the rose from the grounds with some of the Jedi Masters still in them. The ones still in there chairs jumped off to the ground. Sentinels rushed in but were pushed back into the wall behind them, knocking them unconcious.

"LUKE! PLEASE STOP THIS!"

Luke looked at his father with so much anger and hatred that if looks could kill, he would be obliterated.

"YOU BETRAYED ME! I HATE YOU!" 

Anakin seemed heartbroken. Sirya had to stop this. She pulled out her two lightsabers and ignites them. A voice rings out.

"Oh no, sister."

Tagae appears next to him. He offers Luke his hand.

"C'mon. We'll get our revenge against them later after you learn the true power of the Dark Side."

Luke seemed to accept this and took his hand. They both disappear. The room stops shaking and the chairs fall to the ground. Yoda grabs his gimer stick and leans on it.

"Such power."

"I had a vision when I touched Luke."

The Council looks toward her.

"Vision?" Obi Wan asks.

"Yes. It was..... terrifying."

Sirya motions to the Jedi Masters to come to her.She puts her hand out. The others put their hand on hers. Sirya shows them her vision. Once the vision was finished, they stepped back.

"Do everything to prevent the destruction of Alderaan and the many other planets from Vader and Tagae's wrath, we must!" 

"I agree but how?" Sirya asks


	14. Chapter 14

Two Days Later

Obi Wan and Yoda sat in the Jedi's pod in the Senate Rotunda waiting for Chancellor Mothma to address the Senate.

"Master, why do you think the Chancellor called us here?"

"Know, I do not."

The podium in the middle rose from the ground, carrying Vice Chancellor Quan and Chancelor Mothma.

"Senators. I have called this meeting because there are reports of trouble in the Outer Rim. While this is nothing new, certain bodies have lightsaber marks."

The Senate erupts in quiet murmuring. Obi Wan looked at Yoda, who had a troubled look on his face.

"I have contacted the Jedi to explain if this is the work of a Jedi or if the Sith have really come back."

Obi Wan programmed the pod float closer to the podium so he could address the Senate.

"Senators. This is certainly not the work of the Jedi but this doesn't mean it is a Sith either. It could be the work of a person who stole the lightsaber of a Jedi or Sith. We really don't know." Obi Wan spoke.

Vice Chancellor Quan whispered something in Chancellor Mothma's ear.

"Something wrong, there is."

Obi Wan looked to Yoda then back to Chancellor Mothma.

"Somebody has hacked the holonet!"

The Senate blew up in screams and shouts of disbelief. The Vice Chancellor slammed his staff down.

"SILENCE!"

The Senate quickly quieted down.

"Bring up the video!"

A blue hologram appeared in front of the podium.

"That's Luke!" Obi Wan said in disbelief.

"Senators. I come before you today to ask you to join me! I am building an empire to overthrow the Republic and destroy every ounce of the Republic and the Jedi! It will be gone forever. Join me and you will have everything you want!"

The transmission ended. The Senate was stunned. You could hear a pin drop. Then screaming. Shouting. Almost half of the Senate yelled and screamed that they were seceding from the Republic and joining the New Empire. The Vice Chancellor's attempts to quiet them were in vain.

"This is just like the Clone Wars." Obi Wan says.

Yoda speaks sadly.

"Except higher, the stakes are, for the galaxy and the Jedi."


	15. Chapter 15

Five Months Later

"There has still been no word on Vader." Obi Wan informs the rest of the Council.

"He might be making an army with the Jango Fett sample he stole. Making an army takes a long time. Especially with only half of the sample." Kit says.

"Right, you could be Master Fisto. Be on our guard, we must. Never know, when he will strike." Yoda says.

\------

Vader looks on at the fetus clones. He had finally figured it out how to make clones with part of a sample. When he had stolen the Jango Fett sample from the Kaminoans, he had only been able to get half of it. Damn Jedi! If it wasn't for Shaak Ti being stationed on Kamino to protect the sample, he would of gotten all of it. Still, he got his army.

"Vader!"

The Sith turned his head to look at the person who called his name. Senator Zurros was marching at him.

"What do you want?" Vader said as he looked at the stormtroopers again.

"It has been five months! Why haven't we attacked the Republic!?"

Vader was getting annoyed.

"Making an army takes time."

"We should attack Alderaan or Naboo! We have enough stormtroopers!"

Vader had enough of him. He lifted his hand in the air. Zurros was lifted off the ground by an invisible force. His hands went to his throat trying to tear the invisible hand off. The Falleen's neck broke when Vader closed his fist, his body falling to the ground.

"Shut up."

\------

Five Months Later

Chancellor Mon Mothma was sitting at her desk when she recieved a holomessage from her friend Bail Organa. What she saw completely shocked. Bail's clothes were torn and he had cuts all over his face. He stood there with his wife, Breha.

"Bail! What happened!?"

"The Empire is attacking Alderaan. We managed to escape but....."

"I understand. I'll send a fleet to-"

Mon Mothma was interrupted by another figure joining the Organa family.

"Chancellor! The Empire is attacking Malastare! We need assistance now!" Ask Aak says, panicked.

Before Mon could respond, another figure joined. Senator Losa Menarav of Thyferra.

"Chancellor Mothma! The Empire is attacking Thyferra! Please, we need help!"

"Three planets at once!? I-I'll send reinforcements as soon as I can. Good luck."

Mon Mothma ends the transmissions and puts her head in her hands.

"How can Vader attack three planets at the same time?" Mon asks herself.

She presses a button on her deck that signals an aid to her. An aid named Jiyha came running in.

"Chancellor?"

"Get the Jedi Council over here now! It is an emergency!"

"Yes, Chancellor!"

Jiyha runs out of her office.

\------

The Jedi Council all walk into the Chancellor's office.

"Master Jedi. I wouldn't of called you here if it wasn't important. Vader has finally struck."

The Council looks at each nervously.

"The Empire has attacked Alderaan, Malastare and Thyferra, each important to the Republic. Alderaan continues to give it's resources and support to the Republic. Malastare continues to export Malastarian feul and repulorlifts and Thyferra distributes bacta to the entire galaxy. We cannot afford to lose these planets."

"Go to Thyferra, I will." Yoda speaks up.

"And I, Malastare." Obi Wan says.

"I will go to Alderaan." Ki-Adi Mundi says.

Mon nods.

"Okay. I will be sending a fleet with each of you. May the Force be with you all."


	16. Chapter 16

\------Thyferra------

The LAAT landed and the clones jumped out with their blasters ready. Yoda flipped out of the ship and onto the ground. Dozens of LAAT/c's and LAAT's landed beside them. Using the Force to project his voice, Yoda ordered the clones to attack.

"Fallen back to the capital, the Imperials did! Take it back, we must! Charge!"

Yoda jumped on Commander Thire's back as the clones and tanks rushed the capital city of Xozhixi. Red blaster shots flew at the clones. Yoda ignites his lightsaber and deflects a shot heading towards Commander Thire's head back at the Imperials. Yoda jumped off the clone's head and ran at the Imperials. Screaming a war cry, he jumped and flipped and slashed at the enemy until every last one was dead.

"Capture the rest of the city, we will!"

\------Alderaan------

Ki-Adi Mundi lead his troops through the streets of Alderaan, firing and cutting down stormtroopers. The Force sent a warning when a missile flew at one of the AT-TE's. The machine blew up and was launched off the ground by the explosion. When it came back down, it crushed the clones unlucky enough to be near it. Immediately, the clones jumped to cover and started firing at the Imperials. Ki-Adi Mundi runs at the Imperials with his lightsaber raised. He quickly strikes down the closest stormtroopers. He moves so fast, it's impossible for the stormtroopers to react. Just as fast, the stormtroopers were dead.

\------Malastare------

Obi-Wan Kenobi ducks as a red stream whizzes past his head. The Imperials were trapped in the palace where the Doge lives. A clone runs up to him.

"General! We have intercepted a transmission from inside the palace to an unknown area asking for reinforcements. Vader is coming here personally with an armada."

Obi Wan ducks behind a piece of rubble and turns to the clone.

"What!? How long?"

"In two hours, sir."

Obi Wan contemplates his options.

"Has the battle in space ended yet?"

"Yes. We only lost a light assault cruiser."

"Contact the Republic and request reinforcements. If Vader is coming here......"

"Yes, general!'

The clone salutes and runs back to the facility.


	17. Chapter 17

The stormtroopers had suddenly stopped firing.

"Hold your fire!" Obi Wan screamed.

The battlefield was silent. The sudden feeling of loathing and hate had slapped him in the face. He knew why the stormtroopers had stopped.

Vader was here.

\------Thyferra------

The clones cheered as they watched the star destroyers leave the atmosphere. All were happy except Yoda. Something is going to happen.

Something bad.

Yoda contacted Ki Adi Mundi.

"Master Mundi. To Malastare, we must go. In trouble, Obi Wan will be in. Terrible trouble."

"Yes Master. We're almost done here. We'll be at Malastare in 5 hours."

Yoda nodded and ended the transmission.

"Commander." Yoda waved over Commander Thire. "Prepare my ship, you will. To Malastare, I must go."

\------Malastare------

An Imperial ship had landed in between the Imperials and the Republic. Darkness was emanating from the ship. It was stronger than anything Obi Wan had faced. A man with blond hair and black robes strode down the ramp, his black robes flying behind him.

Luke.

He laughed. A dark, cold laughter.

"So Obi Wan, we meet again!"

He didn't respond but ignited his lightsaber. The clones behind him aimed at Luke and the army behind him.

"So eager to battle, are we? All right then, let's battle."


	18. Chapter 18

When Yoda and Ki Adi Mundi had arrived, Obi Wan was in bad shape. He had several scatches and blood dripping down his cheek. His clothed were torn and ripped and burned. He stood there, panting. Yoda quickly jumped into action, firing a barrage of extreme blows at Luke. 

Ki Adi helped Obi Wan into the shuttle they came in. He gave him to a medical droid and quickly raced to the battle. 

Luke couldn't keep up. His lightsaber hilt flew out of hand and he collapsed on the ground. Yoda went to land the final strike but he had to guard himself from the blaster blots from the stormtroopers. Luke kicked him away and raced away. He called his lightsaber to him and he raced to his ship, escaping into space.

\------1 Year Later------

Yoda slowly walked as he admired the Room of 1,000 Fountains. He always thought this room had calmed him.

"Master Yoda?"

Yoda turned around. A youngling.

"Hello, Mara. Troubled, you are."

"Umm.. yes, I am. I have this feeling.... The other younglings have felt it too and when we told Master Kenobi, he told us not to worry."

So even the younglings are feeling it. The impending trouble.

"Worried, are you?"

"Yes, I am. I'm scared, Master Yoda. I know you said that fear leads to the Dark Side but..."

"Come sit. Talk more, we will."

Yoda limped to a bench near one of his favorite fountains. Mara sat down next to him.

"Human, you are. Have these feelings, you will. Deny that you have, you should not. Embrace them but let them control you, you should not."

"I remember what you said a long time ago. You said that Jedi should not form attachments or feel fear or hatred and that is causes you to go to the Dark Side."

"Naive, I was. Blinded by arrogance. Having fear and hatred leading you to the Dark Side, it does not. If you let your hatred guide your decisions, than to the Dark Side, you will go."

"Thank you for your guidance Master Yoda. I must be going to my next class."

Mara bowed and left.

Yoda got up and continued to walk. That sudden feeling of trouble had gotten bigger. And bigger. It was now overwhelming him. A sudden explosion had rocked the Temple.

The trouble was here.


	19. Chapter 19

Yoda looked up. Debris from the ceiling was falling around him. He quickly dodged the rocks and tried to get a better look. Ships. Star destroyers, gunships. More importantly, he could sense Vader and Tagae. Master Yoda dropped his grimer stick and ran trying to find the Obi Wan. When he found him, he was escorting padawans and younglings to the passages under the Temple.

"Master Yoda. I was about to send someone to find you."

"Fine, I am. Evacuate the Temple, we will. Stay the older knights and masters will, to help get the Archives and holocrons out and repel the enemy."

"Okay Master. What about Anakin? If I can sense Luke and Tagae, he can as well."

"Try and convince him to evacuate, you will. Use force if necessary."

"Yes Master."

Obi Wan bows and runs off. Yoda heads to the holocron vault. Stormtroopers fire at the vault door, hoping to get it open. Yoda ignites his lightsaber and decapitates three of them. He deflected the rest of the stormtroopers' shots back at them. Yoda opens the vault. Over two dozen padawans stand with their lightsabers in hand.

"Master Yoda!"

"Smart to seal the vault." Yoda says approvingly. "Help me, you will. Get the holocrons off Coruscant, we have to. Fall into enemy hands, they must not."

"Yes Master Yoda!" 

The padawans start carrying holocrons from the vault. Yoda walked to the door in the back of the vault. He typed in the code and the door opened, revealing a staircase.

"I'll go. You help with the evacuation." Sirya says, appearing beside Yoda, a backpack on her back.

"Get the artifacts, you must. Very powerful, they are. Very dangerous."

"I know."

Yoda nodded and stepped away.

"Get the armor first, you should. Released, Darth Nihilus' spirit, cannot be. Very dangerous, he was."

Sirya didn't answer but walked down the stairs. The only thing illuminating the stairs were torches. She could feel the Dark Side around her. She reached the end of the stairs to a room. It was small but was filled with artifacts. She spotted Darth Nihilus' armor and quickly grabbed it and put it in her backpack. She spotted Exar Kun's lightsaber, Marka Ragnos' helmet, Revan's lightsaber, and Vitiate's armor. She quickly dashed out of the room hoping that the Temple had not been overrun. She reached the end of the staircase. The holocrons were gone and not a person in sight. The sounds of the battle echoed throughout the Temple. Sirya left the vault and headed to the Archives. 

Stormtroopers were firing inside the Archives and shots were ricocheting back at them. Sirya threw her white lightsabers at the troopers, decapitating them. Sirya entered the Archives with her sabers ready. She put them away when she saw Jocasta and two padawans behind one of the huge holobook cases. She was cradling her shoulder and clutching what looked like a hard drive. Sirya rushed over to them.

"Go. You shouldn't be here!"

"Yes Master!"

The padawan scurried off. Sirya put her hands on Jocasta's wound and healed it.

"Thank you." Jocasta says as she stands up. "I've got the Archives."

"Good. We have to get out of here."

They run out of the Archive towards the tunnels under the Temple. Sirya and Jocasta were knocked into a pillar as they were entering the main hall. The Sith artifacts were scattered around her.

"You won't escape that easily, sister. You should've really tried to shield those artifacts. It led me right to you."

Jocasta had gotten up and taken her lightsaber out.

"Go. I will handle my brother."

Jocasta nods and heads off.

"You won't have these artifacts." Sirya says as she puts them all back in her backpack.

"The artifacts are just a....bonus. My goal is to kill that troll, Yoda. Where is he, by the way?"

"Gone."

"You and I both know he wouldn't leave while there are still Jedi inside the Temple. He cares for them too much."

Sirya doesn't answer but attacks. She throws one of her sabers while she charges with the other. Tagae expertly dodges the saber and clashes his lightsaber against Sirya's lightsaber. Sirya called her other one to her and attempts to slash at Tagae but he flips behind her, striking her back and cutting the straps to the bag. It falls to the ground. Tagae uses the Force to push Sirya away. She crashes into one of the pillars. Tagae grabs the bag.

"I'm sorry, sister, but I will be going now. It was fun to-" 

Tagae is Force pushed through the wall and he doesn't stop. Sirya follows him, lowering her hand.

"You will not take those artifacts."

She follows him into the Room of 1,000 Fountains. Tagae gets up and dusts himself off.

"I'm getting annoyed, sister. I am leaving and if you try to stop me, I will bring this Temple down with everyone inside."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Don't test me."

Sirya tests him. She ignites her lightsabers. Tagae sighs and puts his hands out. It was like the entire Temple was shaking. Sirya sheaths her lightsabers and does the same. The shaking stops.

"You forget that I am more powerful than you." Sirya says.

"Barely and not for long."

Tagae throws his lightsaber at Sirya. It slashes her stomach. She kneels to the ground, clutching her wound. He picks up the bag.

"See you later sister. Hopefully next time, I get to kill you."

Tagae leaves as Sirya's wound starts to heal. She slams her fist into the floor and makes an indent in the ground.

"Damn it!"


	20. Chapter 20

"Anakin! Anakin!"

Obi Wan tries to get Anakin's attention. He was mercilessly cutting down stormtroopers.

"ANAKIN!"

Anakin killed the last stormtrooper and looked at Obi Wan.

"What?"

"We have to get out of here. The Temple will be overrun soon."

"I'm not leaving. I will find Luke."

"What? Anakin, that's crazy! He's gone!"

"I refuse to believe that."

Obi Wan grabs his lightsaber.

"You're coming with me, whether you like it or not."

"I'm sorry, master, but I don't have time for this."

Anakin blasts Obi Wan back with the Force, knocking him unconscious. Anakin glances back at Obi Wan before looking for his son.

\------

"Mistress Padme! I do not think this is a wise idea!" C-3PO says to her.

"Shut up C-3PO!" Padme says as she fires more shots at the stormtroopers guarding the entrance.

A Jedi comes out of the entrance and cuts down the troopers.

"Thank you, Master Jedi." Padme says as she enters the Temple.

She has to find Anakin.

\------

"I hear you've been looking for me, father."

Anakin looked at his son. 

"Luke, please stop this. I know there's still good in you."

Luke's face softens just a little.

"Please. No one will judge you. The Jedi will except you. Padme and I will except you. Come home."

Tears well up in his eyes.

"Father."

Luke runs towards him and hugs him. But then his heart broke. Luke ignited his lightsaber in Anakin's stomach. The smell of singed flesh filled his nose as he blacked out, about to go to sleep forever.

"No."


	21. Chapter 21

Leia and her master, Kit Fisto, had been assigned to escort Chancellor Mothma and Senators Organa and Bonteri to Mandalore to the peace talks with the new Duchess, Duchess Loya Aasa. The three politicians were talking to the Duchess as Kit and her were watching for any attacks when she felt it. She staggered.

"Leia? Leia, what's wrong?" Kit asks as he catches her.

"H-h-he's dead." She says with tears coming out of her eyes.

"Who's dead, Leia?" Kit urges.

"Father."

Kit freezes along with the Duchess, Chancellor, and two senators.

"Master Skywalker is dead? How is that possible? He's supposed to be on Coruscant." Mon says.

"I don't know."

Kit's comm suddenly starts to beep.

"The Temple's being attacked!" Kit says.

"That means Coruscant is under attack. We must get back now!" Mon says.

"I'm sorry Chancellor but that cannot happen. If Coruscant is under siege than the safest place is anywhere but Coruscant."

"I have a duty to my people!" Mon argued.

"And my duty is to protect you. You're not going to Coruscant."

Mon huffed and stalked away with Bail, Lux and Loya following her.

"Leia. Leia. I need you to concentrate. You felt your father's death. Can you feel or see anything else?"

Leia wiped her face and sniffled.

"I-I'll try."

Leia concentrated and reached out to the Force. The Temple burning. The Jedi fleeing through the tunnels. Sirya fighting Tagae . Tagae taking the Sith artifacts. Luke killing Anakin. Leia came out of her trance.

"Master, the Jedi Temple is being attacked. By Tagae and Luke. It seems like most of the Jedi did get away but... Tagae has somehow gotten a hold of Sith artifacts."

"What? Sith artifacts......no! Did you see what artifacts??"

Leia shook her head and concentrated on the artifacts. 

"Darth Nihilus." Someone whispered to her.

"Darth Nihilus." Leia repeated.

"Darth Nihilus? They must've taken the rest then... We'll head to Coruscant tomorrow. We cannot risk the Chancellor's life. Get some rest Leia."

Leia nodded and sniffled again.

"Yes, master."


	22. Chapter 22

"No!" 

Padme rushed to her husband. She knelt don next to him and checked his pulse. Nothing.

"Annie! Anakin! Wake up!" Padme cried.

"So you finally arrived." Luke said walking from behind a pillar.

Padme looked at him then at the wound in his stomach.

"Did you do this!? Did you kill him!?"

"Yes. You should have seen his face when I impaled him with my lightsaber. He looked so betrayed."

Padme grabbed her blaster and shot several shots. Luke easily stopped them with the Force. Padme's hands immediately went to her neck as she was lifted into the air, her breathing suddenly stopped.

"I don't want to kill you, mother. You nurtured me, loved me. The only reason I killed father is because he betrayed me. But you never did. The only reason I'm going to kill you is because it will cause Leia so much pain. And I want her to be in as much pain as possible when I finally kill her."

Her vision started to go black.

"Pl-please....s-stop." Padme gasped.

"I'm sorry. I really am."

That's when Luke was blasted back by a Force push. Padme dropped to the ground, gasping for air. Hand pulled her to her feet.

"Are you okay?"

Obi Wan.

"I-I-" Padme couldn't finish the sentence. 

"To the tunnels, you will take her. Not her fight, this is."

Yoda.

"He killed my husband!"

"A Jedi, are you? Not a Jedi, you are. A Jedi's fight, this is."

Padme didn't have any strength to fight anymore.

"Now go. Face Vader, I will. Taker Senator Amidala to safety, you will Obi Wan."

Obi Wan picked her up bridal style and carried her away from the impending fight between the most powerful Jedi and the most powerful Sith.

"Pay, you will, for the deaths you have caused today." Yoda promised.

"You can't scare me, you shriveled up troll. However, I will not be facing you today. I have....other matters to attend to."

Vader started to walk away.

"Beware. Your downfall, your arrogance will be. Becomes stronger everyday, Leia does. Soon, your battle with her, come it will. Go down without a fight, the Jedi will not. Defend the galaxy, we will, down to our last breath."

"That will be your downfall. Your compassion for others. It blinds you from the power you could have. It will destroy you and the light in this galaxy. So you, should beware." Vader said as he walks away.


	23. Chapter 23

Yoda stood there, thinking about Vader's words.

"Master Yoda!" Plo Koon sprints up to him. "The enemy have been repelled. We are victorious."

Yoda slowly looks at him with a frown.

"Are we?"

Yoda walks towards the body of Anakin. He placed a hand on his eyes and closed them.

"A good Jedi, you were. Unorthodox but good. Missed, you will be."

\------

The Jedi gather at the base of the middle spire. All the dead Jedi had been placed on stone slabs, ready to be burned. Yoda took a torch and lit the body closest to him. It went up in flames, catching the bodies next to him on fire. Soon, all the bodies were burning.

\------

"Good." Tagae observes. "We're almost done. All we need to do is say the spell."

Tagae nods to Vader to start.

"Sadom falier vaud!" They said together.

Darth Nihilus' armor started shaking. A black mist swirled around it, blocking it from view. The black mist disappeared. A man inside the armor lay on the altar. He stood up.

"Darth Nihilus. I welcome you to the land of the living." Tagae said with a sly smile.


	24. Chapter 24

Leia hugged her mother as soon as she exited the ship. She knew her father was dead. Tears spilled out Padme's eyes as she embraced her daughter. Yoda looked at them with sad eyes from afar.

"They don't deserve that." Obi-Wan says as he stands next to Yoda.

"Sorry for your loss, I am."

"Thank you. Have you found Luke and Tagae?"

"Yes, on Teth but mourn first, we must."

"You found them!? How?"

"Put a tracker on Vader, Skywalker did."

"But we saw the camera feed. Anakin felt as if Luke was turning back to the Light Side and they hugged. Then Luke stabbed him. It was unexpected."

"Have a theory, I do. Knew turning back to Light Side, Vader would not, so when they hugged, put a tracker on him, he did. Sacrificed his life, he did, so we could find them and defeat them."

"He paid the ultimate sacrifice."

"Yes. Honor his sacrifice, we will. Attack in three days. Gather all the Jedi, I will. In turn, the Chancellor will send clones."

"How many?"

"All of them."

"She's sending the entire clone army!?"

"Knows that, dangerous, the Sith are. Stop them for the good of the Republic and the Jedi, Chancellor Mothma will do at all costs."

"Then we leave in three days and defeat the Sith. For Anakin."

\------Three Days Later------

Thousands of ships travel to Teth in hyperspace. Obi-Wan, along with Yoda and the rest of the Council travel with Chancellor Mothma on board the Resolute.

"Persuade you, can we, to stay on Coruscant?" Asks Yoda.

"No. If it does gets too dangerous and we are at risk of losing this battle, I will leave and go back to Coruscant to figure out my next move. But for now, I want to command this battle."

"Offense, I hope you do not take, but, skilled you are not, on the battlefield."

"I know my way a battle. I'm sorry Master Yoda but I must insist that I oversee this battle."

Yoda sighs and shakes his head.

"Arriving at Teth in five!" An officer yells. "Four! Three! Two!" The Jedi and Chancellor Mothma look ahead out the command bridge and into space.

"One!"

The blue disappeared and was replaced by hundreds of Imperial ships. The Republic greatly outnumbers the Imperials but it will take a while to break through the blockade.

"Flee, they cannot. Have ships around the planet, we do." Yoda says. "They have no where to run."

"Prepare for a long and hard battle." Says Chancellor Mothma.

Red and blue blaster fire starts to be exchanged and ships start to deploy.

The battle has begun.

\------

"We have broken through! Repeat, we have broken through the blockade!"

"Land on the planet! Hurry!" Yoda shouts.

The Venator-class Star Destroyers land on the planet. The Resolute lands farther from the Sith base than the other ships.

"Stay on the ship, you will. No debate, there will be."

"Fine."

The Jedi exit the ship and make there way to the impending battlefield the rest of the clones and Jedi are marching to.

"Today, the Sith will be defeated. They must be defeated. For all the innocents, clones, and Jedi they and there stormtroopers have killed. For Anakin." Obi-Wan says.

The Jedi Council locks eyes with eachother.

"For Anakin!"


	25. Chapter 25

The Council and Sirya boarded a gunship and flew towards the now raging battlefield. Below, clone, Jedi, and Imperial stormtroopers fought valiantly for their side. The gunship flew higher to the mountain that holds up the temple the Sith were occupying.

"Be wary. I sense another dark aura coming from inside the temple. I think they have successfully raised one of the ancient Sith." Aayla warns.

The others nod. The gunship lands outside the temple and all the Jedi exit the ship.

"This is it." Kit says.

No one responds. They silently enter the temple. It reeked of the stench of the Dark Side. They navigated their way through the temple, trying to pin point the area that was strongest in the Dark Side. They had arrived. Tagae, Luke, and another Sith stood in what looked like an altar room.

"So you finally arrived!" Tagae laughed.

"You won't be laughing after we have destroyed the Sith." Plo says.

"We'll see!" Tagae exclaims as he ignites his lightsaber.

Nihilus and Luke follow.

"Attack Nihilus! Still weak, he is, from the renaissance!" Yoda tells them.

Nihilus gets into defensive form. Oppo stays behind and starts battle meditation and Jocasta watches her surroundings, protecting Oppo in his vulnerable state. Plo and Obi-Wan distract Luke as Yoda and Kit distract Tagae. Aayla, Luminara, Ki-Adi, Stass, Sirya, and Shaak attack Nihilus, making quick work of him. He collapses, turning into a pile of dust. The Jedi on the offensive could feel the boost in their morale and stamina.

"You will pay for that." Tagae says as he blasts Yoda and Kit back.

He charges at the group of Jedi. They jump away before he could strike.

"Attack Vader! Vulnerable, Tagae will!" Yoda shouts, getting up.

Luke growls and swings his lightsaber at Plo and Obi-Wan with more aggressiveness. Shaak, Aayla and Kit joins the battle with Luke while the rest of the Jedi fend of Tagae, keeping him away from Luke. Sirya swings her lightsabers down on his causing sparks to erupt around them.

"You will not win! I will not allow it!" Sirya yells at her brother.

"I will! I will not let you defeat me! I will conquer the galaxy!" Tagae screams pushing her away.

He jumps back. Aayla flips behind Luke and kicks him. He goes sprawling to the ground. Obi-Wan quickly takes the advantage and stabs him in his heart. Luke goes limp, finally at peace.

"No!"

"Attack now! We have to kill him!" Kit yells.

Every Jedi in the room charges at Tagae with their lightsabers aimed at him. He's weakened and is trapped. He drops his lightsaber, acknowledging defeat. The lightsaber impale him and he falls to the ground.

"Good job....sister. Y-you have.....defeated.....me......" He rasps out before turning into dust. 

A shock wave knocks them into the walls.

"The darkness is gone. We did it!" Sirya cheers, still sprawled on the ground.

Cheers could be heard outside the temple.

"We did it! The Empire is defeated! What about the Sith?" Chancellor Mothma's voice rings from Obi-Wan comm.

"It is done. The Sith are dead."

"Thank you. The Republic is safe because of you. We await your arrival."

The Jedi in the room quickly gather themselves.

"It is my time to leave now. I thank you for helping me defeat my brother. Goodbye and know that I am always watching." Sirya says as she fades away.

The Jedi smile and leave the temple.

The darkness is gone. The Sith are gone.

Everything is right again.


End file.
